Because We Can
by zuperankie
Summary: What happens when a group of Muggleborns who are all specialised in a skill comes together and try to defeat an infamous group of Muggle terrorists who can see all the Magics due to advanced technology? Said terrorists who try to burn Hogwarts and all its occupants down? #HPUNIVERSE - #MARVELCHARACTERS


DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything of Harry Potter or Marvel. Everthing belongs to their rightful owners, in this case J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee respectively. I make no money of this whatsoever. It's merely for fun – in this case for my friends. They said I had to write one myself instead of criticizing other people's work – which I do not.

**AN**: This is my first attempt ever. The HP/MARVEL Crossover is purely because said friends are named Natasha, Captain and Fury in my phone and I love Harry Potter. I'm just humouring them. - There will be more Marvel characters along the way.

English is not my native English, I apologise in advance for all the mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – SEPTEMBER FIRST**

It was September first, which meant witches and wizards between the ages 11 and 18 were all very excited. Friends missed sharing a dorm with each other, while others longed for the amazing food the elves prepared. Some were going for the first time, while others have been to Hogwarts before. Like every year, platform nine and three quarters was bursting of people. There were a few who were dressed very oddly, even to Wizard standards. They failed trying to adjust to the Muggle world. Others did a slightly better job. It's been 15 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. After the war, Wizarding Britain mostly focused on rebuilding all the places Voldemort and his Death Eaters had destroyed. The Ministry of Magic had to be cleaned too. Those who were guilty and failed to come forward and own up to that, were without any excuses pushed into the Veil of Death. Good riddance of bad people. Difficult tasks, but with everyone helping, they managed it after a few years.

Harry Potter and his friends left Britain after they had done their fair share of helping Wizarding Britain becoming decent again. After standing in court for countless times as a witness, they deserved a very long indefinite break. The news came as a shock, but it wasn't really a surprise. Their role in the war was vital after all, and one could say that the war had scarred them too much. It would be a long time before they could truly accept their losses. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a peaceful place in Australia and chose to settle there. Rumour has it that they are all married. The exact location where they live is unknown to everyone but a few close friends.

Nothing really shocking was reported in the Daily Prophet after Voldemort's demise. Despite all the destruction, people lived peacefully, knowing very well that the war that had haunted them for decades was finally over. Nothing really shocking, no, except for 6 years ago on the 2nd of September. Coffee and tea were spilled over the table when witches and wizards read the newspaper in the morning. The headline of that particular Daily Prophet is still clear in everyone's mind.

**_MUGGLEBORN – GIRL – SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN._**

People were talking about it for weeks. Some were outraged, they thought muggleborns didn't belong in Slytherin. Where they based that opinion on differs. Others were celebrating because they found this the ultimate proof that the war really was over. This particular young lady was standing on platform nine and three quarters right now, with her parents behind her. She is a beautiful lass with ginger hair. She looks sweet, but looks can be deceiving. She has built a reputation, and not a very positive one at that. Every single person in Hogwarts knows not to start a fight with her, or it will very badly and it's not her who ends up in St. Mungos.

"Natasha Romanoff! Listen to me!" The woman, Emma, who was trying to get Natasha's attention to no avail, was dressed beautifully. The man next to her, Thomas, was wearing a smooth suit. He was rarely seen in something else. His tagline has always been 'A suit should always be Bespoke. Wear it sharp, like your wit.' Before Emma could say something else, Natasha started yelling. 'Chris Evans, I need to talk to you right now!' She turned around and faced her parents 'Mum, dad. I have to go. I'll call you on the train okay?' Yes, that is right. Hermione found a solution to the electronic – magic problem. It is now possible for those two things to co-exist. One of the few things she did while rebuilding Wizarding Britain. She truly is the smartest witch of her age. Natasha turned around and started running to the guy who was dressed in some sort of suit while wearing a shield. He also was muggleborn, a Prefect in his sixth year in Gryffindor. Emma and Tom looked at each other and sighed. 'Let's go. She does save us some time.' They left the platform with a determined look on their faces.

Before Natasha could say anything more to Chris, there was a huge explosion. The last thing she heard was Chris screaming 'Nick, help her!' before everything went black before her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, Emma as in Emma Watson and Thomas as in Tom Hiddleston. The line 'A suit should always be Bespoke. Wear it sharp, like your wit.' is from the Jaguar advert – The Art of Villainy with Tom Hiddleston. Look it up on Youtube if you haven't seen it yet.


End file.
